Wolf moon
by Delchocokim
Summary: Memilikki wajah tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya membuat Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pria dengan sifat buruk. Julukannya adalah serigala. Namun semuanya berubah drastis semenjak kehadiran sosok yang bersinar bagai bulan. Dengan sifat riangnya, dia mampu merubah Chanyeol menjadi pria sejati. Park Chanyeol yang brengsek dihadapkan oleh tingkah laku polos Baekhyun yang menghibur!


Nafas berhembus keluar lewat mulutnya. Sungguh lega rasanya saat dosen sejarah itu mengakhiri kelas dan memperbolehkannya pulang setelah 1 jam setengah mengajar. Entahlah, setiap pelajaran sejarah rasanya ia selalu mengantuk. Dosen itu menjelaskan materi dengan suara lembut dan tenang seperti seorang ibu yang tengah membacakan dongeng sebagai pengantar tidur. Rasanya dia ingin bilang pada dosen itu kalau lelaki suaranya harus lantang dan tegas sepertinya, bukan malah lemah lembut seperti gadis yang menjaga keperawanannya. Namun sekalinya dia bilang gitu, besoknya dia akan berurusan dengan ayahnya yang nerupakan donatur terbesar di kampusnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa berpura-pura memperhatikan dosen itu atau mencoba untuk tidak jatuh tertidur.

Bersama dengan para pelajar lainnya yang juga mau meninggalkan kampus, ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana motor merah besarnya dipakirkan. Dia duduk di atas motor besarnya, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang panjang, lalu memakai helmnya. Begini, dia melakukannya dengan biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa itu terlihat keren. Dia bisa membuat hal yang biasa menjadi keren. Begitulah kelebihan manusia tampan, selalu keren. Ia memutar motornya sampai menimbulkan decitan, lalu mulai melajukan motor besarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Motor besarnya membelah kota Seoul di siang hari. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti pembalap.

Berkendara motor dengan kecepatan tinggi ala pembalap membuat ia sampai ke tempat tujuan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Dia membuka helmnya, lalu mengibaskan ranbutnya yang tadi tertekan helm. Dia mengacak rambut panjangnya dengan tangan membuat sebagian poni menutupi matanya. Dia meletakkan helmnya di atas motor, lalu berjalan masuk ke sebuah caffe. Mata bulatnya mengedar dan menemukan temannya di sana. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa untuk mendekati meja di dekat jendela itu. Dia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi hadapannya.

"Langsung saja." Katanya tanpa basa-basi pada seseorang yang lebih tuanya

Namja itu mengerti sikapnya, jadi dia malas mengingatkannya untuk bertingkah sopan. Lagipula mereka sudah dekat, jadi tidak formal. "Besok malam akan ada lomba balap di daerah xxx. Hadiahnya cukup menggoda, 10 juta won. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya namja di depannya yang bernama Jongdae seraya menyerahkan brosur balap motor itu.

Dia mengambil brosur itu, lalu membacanya. Omong-omong, dia memang suka balap motor bahkan dia masuk ke club motor dan manajernya Kim Jongdae. Meski berbahaya, tapi dia menyukainya. Menurutnya itu keren. Tentunya ini tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Biasanya clubnya akan mengikuti lomba motor dengan dirinya yang menjadi perwakilan. Maksudku, dia pasti ikut karena dia adalah anak emas clubnya. Balapan ini tidak bisa dibilang main-main atau rendahan seperti di jalan dengan motor-motor jelek. Ini adalah club yang berkelas bahkan mempunyai area balap sendiri. 90% orang-orang yang masuk club adalah orang kaya dengan motor seharga ratusan juta bahkan miliyaran won.

"Hum, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kalau besok malam. Terlalu mendadak dan aku malas." Katanya menolak. Yah, inilah salah satu sifat menyebalkannya, suka seenaknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan menyuruh Kwon sajangnim memilih pembalap yang lain." Namja jangkung itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Urusannya sudah selesai, kan? Aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus aku urus." Dia menyempatkan diri meminum secangkir coklat hangatnya yang dipesan oleh Jongdae sampai sisa setengah, lalu pergi dari sana. Jongdae yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckck.. Park Chanyeol, bocah itu benar-benar..."

Benar, Park Chanyeol. Itu namanya, panggil saja Chanyeol. Dia adalah putra tunggal dari Park Yunho dan Kwon BoA. Kakaknya bernama Park Yoora. Dia seorang penyiar magang di stasiun tv dan di usianya yang menginjak 28 tahun ini, dia belum menikah. Park Yunho sendiri terkenal sebagai pemilik perusahaan Park Corp yang bekerja di bidang perhotelan dan cabangnya sudah tersebar sampai ke luar negri. Kwon BoA, istri dari presdir kaya raya itu juga tidak kalah kaya. Dia merupakan seorang desainer terkenal sekaligus penata busana. Dengan pekerjaan yang seperti itu, tentunya mereka hidup sebagai orang kaya yang hartanya sangat berlimpah dan susah habis. Chanyeol tentunya menjadi anak yang beruntung.

Selain balap motor dan main musik, hobi Chanyeol lainnya adalah menghamburkan uang. Baginya uang adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh dianggurkan dan harus digunakan untuk menyenangkan diri. Belanja, meneraktir teman, membeli apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya adalah aktivitas favoritenya dalam menggunakan uang. Tidak perlu takut kehabisan uang, ia sangat yakin keluarganya seperti mesin uang yang takkan pernah kehabisan uang meski ia membeli gedung mewah di distrik gangnam mengingat seluruh aset kekayaan milik keluarganya.

Selalu hidup dalam kemewahan sampai tak pernah sekalipun pikiran hidup sulit terbesit di otaknya bahkan dirinya selalu beranggapan semua hal dan masalah adalah urusan sepele yang bisa diselesaikan dengan uang berlimpah keluarganya. Karena terlalu dimanja dengan uang, seorang Park Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi anak pemalas seperti sekarang ini. Dia malas kuliah dan tidak pernah sudi berkerja keras, bahkan motto hidupnya adalah "Tidak perlu berkerja keras, uang ada di depan matamu." atau "Kalau bisa menggunakan uang, kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol tidak ingin mendapat kesulitan dan ingin langsung sukses. Simple. Ia selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang instan tanpa perlu pengorbanan atau mengeluarkan keringat. Misalkan, ia lebih memilih menyogok sekolah ketimbang harus belajar dengan giat.

Seringkali ayahnya yang berwibawa itu menegurnya untuk belajar dan jangan mengandalkan uang, tapi itu semua hanya dianggap angin berlalu. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang memang dasarnya keras kepala dan bandel takkan pernah semudah itu tunduk pada ayahnya atau menjalankan perintahnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan ayahnya selain menahan kekesalan saat mendapati Chanyeol yang seenaknya. Meski mereka orang kaya, tapi mereka juga tetap harus mendidik anaknya untuk menjadi penerus. Terlebih dia adalah satu-satunya anak lelaki yang nantinya akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika anak itu tidak mau diatur?

 **.**

 **.**

 **_WOLF MOON_**

 **.**

Sepasang manusia itu berjalan begitu mesra. Sebelah tangan si jangkung jangkung memeluk bahu si wanita cukup erat membuat sebagian tubuh mereka menempel. Mereka mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Tentu saja didominasi menjual barang-barang bermerk yang mahal dan hanya mampu dibeli oleh orang-orang berdompet tebal. Sepasang kekasih itu keluar-masuk butik dengan barang bawaan yang semakin bertambah.

Sudah terhitung 56 menit mereka berada di sini, berakhir dengan tangan mereka penuh oleh barang belanjaan. Entah Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan berapa banyak uang demi memuaskan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu ia cintai. Ia hanya suka memerkannya pada orang-orang. Kekasihnya itu lumayan cantik dan yang terpenting adalah seski. Itu yang membuatnya betah. Namun sebentar lagi juga bosan. Dengan kelebihan yang ia milikki, ia sangat percaya diri bisa memacari gadis yang lebih cantik dan seksi darinya. Heol, banyak jenis gadis yang mengantri ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Mulai dari yang polos seperi bocah sampai jalang yang haus belaian di club malam.

Mereka berjalan menuju area parkir, tempat motor ninjanya diparkir. Si pria tinggi berniat mengantar kekasihnya pulang. Sebelum ia naik ke motor ninjanya, ponsel di sakunya bergetar tanda ada telfon. Si pria tinggi tersentak, lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari kekasihnya, barulah mengangkat panggilan.

"Ya sayang?"

"Chanyeol, kau dimana? Kau tidak lupa kencan kita hari ini, kan?"

Chanyeol meringis, lupa kalau ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya yang lain. Hey, jangan terkejut. Dia mana puas punya satu kekasih. Kalau bisa lebih, kenapa harus satu?

"Ah ya, tentu saja ingat. Aku mau berangkat sekarang. Hitung sampai 100, aku akan tiba di depan runahmu dengan penuh cinta."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu Chanyeollie. Annyeong~"

Sambungan putus. Dia berjalan dengan santainya ke arah si kekasih yang sudah menunggu di sanping motor ninjanya. "Uhm maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau pulang sendiri ya." Katanya pada sang kekasih. Dia naik ke motornya dan langsung memakai helm.

"Mana bisa begitu? Tidak bisakah mengantarku dulu? Ayolah, belanjaanku banyak-Hei! Chanyeol!"

Terlambat. Pria jangkung itu sudah menancapkan gas. Motornya melesat meninggalkan sang kekasih yang cemberut kesal.

Park Chanyeol menjalani hari-harinya seperti itu.

~~~

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Chanyeol mulai gelisah di tempatnya. Namja jangkung itu terlihat tidak tenang. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kukunya di atas meja, lali melirik jam tangannya. Sial, sebentar lagi ada janji dengan seseorang. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat seseorang itu menunggu. Dosen tua itu masih mengajar padahal waktu sudah habis. Lama sekali. Dalam hatinya Chanyeol mengumpat. 5 menit kemudian, dosen itu akhirnya menyudahi acara mengajarnya. Ia membereskan bukunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa pertama di kelasnya yang keluar. Ya, dia yang sudah bersiap-siap sejak tadi itu langsung keluar. Tak berniat membuang waktunya barang sedetikpun untuk membenarkan tasnya. Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke tempat motornya diparkirkan. Dia langsung duduk di atasnya dan memakai helmnya. Seperti biasanya, dia selalu berkendara layaknya pembalap yang ugal-ugalan.

Tak lama, dia sampai di taman kota, tempatnya berjanjian dengan seseorang. Chanyeol turun dari motornya dan sedikit membenarkan rambut panjangnya. Chanyeol membawa kakinya memasukki taman kota yang tak terlalu ramai karena masih siang hari. Chanyeol mengedarkan mata bulatnya, mencari seseorang yang sedang menunggunya. Senyumannya mengembang begitu menemukan sosok wanita cantik sedang duduk seorang diri di bangku kayu taman yang panjang sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, mungkin mencari keberadaannya. Chanyeol segera menghampirinya dengan semangat.

"Nana noona!" Panggilnya sambil menepuk pundak wanita itu. Nana terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Dia mengelus dadanya, lalu tersenyum. Pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri memang jahil. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf, dosenku mengajar lebih dari waktu." Hell, seorang lelaki nakal macam Park Chanyeol meminta maaf. Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Nana.

Nana menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku juga baru sampai."

"Hah, bahkan aku lebih memilih noona ketimbang kuliahku." Kata Chanyeol seraya menyandarkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Matanya menatap ke arah langit. Dia memang terlihat sedang bercanda, tapi sebenarnya itu benar-benar dari hatinya.

Nana terdiam menatap Chanyeol dari samping. Selanjutnya dia terkekeh. "Apa kau mencoba menggodaku? Aigoo, adik kecil ini benar-benar tidak sopan!" Katanya marah, tapi itu hanyalah candaan. Nana berpikir Chanyeol bercanda. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah playboy yang suka menggombal. Lagipula dia memang tidak pernah berharap lebih pada Chanyeol yang merupakan adik sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. Hubungan keduanya hanyalah sebatas sahabat antara sunbae dan hoobae. Kalau akrabnya, bilang saja antara adik dan kakak. Yah, meskipun kebanyakan orang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih karena katanya serasi. Nana hanya menganggapnya santai. Asal tahu saja, Nana sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Tangan Nana terangkat mengacak surai Chanyeol yang panjang sambil tertawa kecil. Chanyeok terdiam melihat tawa itu. Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Nana yang berada di atas kepalanya. Keduanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Chanyeol membawa tangan Nana ke dada sebelah kirinya tepat dimana jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang. "Jangan mengacak suraiku seperti anak kecil. Lebih baik kau usap di sini." Katanya menjadi serius.

Nana terdiam. Terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada kirinya. Detik berikutnya, Nana berdecih. "Kau menggoda lagi!"

~~~

Malam ini Chanyeol sedang latihan gym di tempat pribadinya. Dia memang rutin melakukannya. Satu minggu tiga kali. Dia melakukannya untuk membentuk otot-ototnya agar terlihat keren. Well, Chanyeol memang sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi pria keren. Terhitung sudah 2 jam ia latihan. Tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Dia terlihat sangat serius. Pikirannya melambung pada Nana. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Nana selalu menganggapnya adik kecil padahal usianya sudah 24 tahun. Nana juga sama sekali tidak peka padahal dia adalah wanita yang biasanya sensitif. Hell, walaupun Chanyeol seorang playboy, tapi dia tetap punya perasaan. Satu perasaan tulusnya hanya untuk Nana, tapi wanita itu terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya. Kalau Chanyeol mengatakannya langsung, dia takut hubungan persahabatannya dan juga dengan kakaknya akan hancur. Nantinya mereka akan canggung. Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya memendamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh atasnya yang sedang berbaring menjadi tegak. Dia kembali berbaring untuk melakukan sit up. Setelahnya Chanyeol merasa lelah. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdiri, lalu mengambil handuk kecilnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk itu. Chanyeol menganbil satu botol air minum dan meneguknya sampai sisa setengah.

"Aish!"

~~~

Chanyeol sudah siap di atas motor besarnya yang akan ia bawa mengelilingi area balap dan akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Pandangannya di balik helm menatap fokus jalan panjang di depannya. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam stir itu ke atas-bawah. Chanyeol yang tadinya tidak ingin mengikuti lomba ini berubah pikiran. Bukan karena hadiah uang, tapi hanya sekedar ingin bersenang-senang melepaskan beban pikiran. Ia ingin dibawa bersama angin ketika ia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Seorang gadis berpakaian ketat membentuk tubuh montoknya itu berjalan ke tengah jalan sambil membawa bendera hitam putih. Dia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya. Mungkin pembalap lain tergoda padanya, tapi Chanyeol tidak. Dia sedang tidak memikirkan apapun, kecuali fokus pada kemenangannya.

"Apa kalian siap? Baiklah, hitung mundur bersamaku. 1... 2... 3... Go!" Wanita itu mengangkat benderanya disusul motor-motor besar yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak ada suara teriakkan penyemangat. Tentu saja, para penonton yang merupakan staff atau anggota club berada di dalam gedung. Mereka menonton dari atas gedung.

Chanyeol berada di posisi kedua. Sambil terus menambah kecepatan motornya, dia melirik ke arah spion dimana jarak lawan di belakangnya sangat dekat dengannya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Dia semakin menarik gas hingga motornya melaju sangat cepat dan menimbulkan angin. Beberapa detik setelahnya, lawan di belakangnya tertinggal jauh. Chanyeol belum merasa puas karena dia belum bisa menyalip motor di posisi pertama. Saat tikungan, posisi mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Namun begitu jalan lurus, posisi mereka jauh. Chanyeol lambat dalam tikungan. Satu lagi, lawannya tidak memberikan celah sedikit pun. Dia menutup jalan agar Chanyeol tak dapat menyalip. Chanyeol nekat, dia nenanbah kecepatannya lagi dengan mata fokus menatap motor di depannya.

Posisi Chanyeol dengan lawannya kini sejajar. Mereka saling mencoba untuk mendahului. 6 detik dalam posisi sejajar, selanjutnya sang lawan berhasil menempati posisi pertama lagi. Itu karena sebuah tikungan sehingga Chanyeol harus menurunkan kecepatannya dan saat jalan kembali lurus, dia menegakkan motonya dengan perlahan. Di balik helmnya, Chanyeol mengumpat. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia menambah kecepatan lagi.

Keinginan Chanyeol untuk menyalip motor lawan dan menempati posisi pertama terkabul. Pada putaran terakhir, dia mampu menyalip lawannya. Motor Chanyeol adalah motor pertama yang menyentuh garis finish. Tentu saja, Chanyeol keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Chanyeol bersorak. Masih sedang mengemudi motornya mengelilingi area balap, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku selalu puas dengan kerjamu, kawan." Kata Jongdae berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sembari menikmati minuman sodanya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol yang dilapisi baju khusus balap dengan bangga. Jongdae mengambil posisi duduk di depan Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum angkuh. Jongdae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Hadiahnya."

Chanyeol mengambil amplop putih itu. Dia melihat isinya dan ternyata sebuah cek uang. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Lumayan untuk menambah uang jajannya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Jongdae!" Chanyeol bersama dengan helm di tangannya berjalan ke ruang ganti.

Jongdae melihat nomor punggung Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar tak bisa ditebak." Jongdae membuka kaleng minumannya, lalu meneguknya. Posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah jendela. Dia menatap langit malam sambil meminum sodanya.

~~~

Kakinya berjalan dengan langkah santai sambil bersiul pelan. Jari telunjuknya yang terselip kunci motor dia gerakkan memutar. Sebelah tangan lainnya ia masukkan ke sakunya. Sungguh gaya pria yang keren. Dia berjalan sendiri di rumahnya yang besar, namun sepi. Tentu saja, ini sudah tengah malam waktunya tidur bahkan beberapa lampu dimatikan. Chanyeol saja yang pada dasarnya anak nakal pulang malam. Chanyeol sampai di ruang tv dan hendak menuju tangga kamarnya sebelum sebuah suara terdengar.

"Park Chanyeol".

Suara serak dan pelan bernada geram itu seperti petir yang membuat kaki panjang Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia mendesah begitu mendapati ayahnya yang duduk di sana dengan wajah tak bersahabat, terlihat seperti tengah menunggu ke datangannya. Sial, ternyata ayahnya belum tidur. Tanpa disuruh, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Dia duduk di sofa tunggal sebelah kanannya. Chanyeol tahu, pasti ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya datar, namun tajam. Itu bukanlah sekedar pertanyaan.

Chanyeol melirik jamnya dengan santai. "Jam 12 malam lebih 15 menit." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Dia sebenarnya tahu maksud ayahnya menanyakan hal itu, hanya saja Chanyeol ingin bersikap tenang.

Tentu saja jawaban Chanyeol yang tanpa dosa itu membuatnya geram. Park Yunho menatap anaknya tanpa ekspresi. "Dan kau baru pulang?" Tanyanya tak percaya pada kelakuan anaknya. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tidak usah pulang ke rumah?"

Ucapan ayahnya yang pedas itu membuat Chanyeol tertohok. Chanyeol menjadi emosi. Dia mendengus. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Dia melipat kedia tangannya di depan dada. "Karena aku tinggal di sini, jadi aku pulang." Balas Chanyeol semakin menantang ayahnya.

"Dengar Chanyeol, kau adalah calon pewaris. Kau akan menjadi penerus appa. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi anak brandalan seperti dari keluarga rendahan?! Kau itu seharusnya bertingkah sesuai aturan Chanyeol! Tidak memalukan!" Ayahnya menyentak di kalimat terakhir. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Baik, dia memaklumi kalau Chanyeol suka menghamburkan uangnya dengan hal tak berguna. Wajar saja, dia anak orang kaya dan memang dalam masa senang bermain karena dia masih muda. Namun kalau pulang malam? Sial, dia seperti anak terlantar yang tidak tahu aturan. Seperti anak dari keluarga rendahan yang nakal karena tak dididik dengan baik.

Chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau jadi pewaris. Aku ingin menjadi artis atau pemain film action!" Chanyeol juga sedikit meninggikan suaranya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sangat tidak setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya. Hell, Chanyeol yang hidup kenapa ayahnya yabg mengatur segalanya?! Chanyeol benci menjadi boneka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jadi pewaris, berarti kau bukan anakku. Silahkan angkat kakimu dari rumah dan appa akan mencoret namamu dari kartu keluarga Park."

Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan ayahnya kali ini. Jadi dia diusir, begitu? Chanyeol benar-benar kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Chanyeol mendengus, lalu dengan mantap berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku sekarang!" Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, lalu segera berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Dia bahkan membanting pintu kamarnya menimbulkan bunyi dobrakan.

Park Yunho hanya memejit pelepisnya yang berdenyut. Bingung bagaimana harus mendidik anak itu menjadi lelaki dewasa dengan kepribadian baik sehingga dicintai masyarakat. Kalau keras, maka Chanyeol akan semakin menantang. Namun jika lembut, itu hanya seperti angin berlalu yang sangat tidak mempan. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi anak pembangkang seperti itu. Mengidam apa istrinya?

~~~

Kaki indahnya berjalan menaikki anak tangga. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. Dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya, dia mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu. "Chanyeol sayang, ayo sarapan!" Katanya lembut dan bersemangat. 5 detik menunggu, tapi belum terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu itu. "Chanyeol..." Panggilnya dan hasilnya masih sama seperti tadi.

Dia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang mandi sehingga tidak mendengarnya. Jemari kurusnya menggenggam knop pintu, lalu membukanya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia melihat kamar anaknya yang begitu rapih. Dia bingung, namun tetap masuk untuk mencari keberadaan anaknya. Dia memanggil nama anaknya dan mengecek kamar mandi, namun benar-benar kosong. Dia mulai khawatir. Dia membuka lemari dan melihat baju anaknya yang tersisa sedikit. Dengan panik yang mulai menguasainya, dia segera berlari keluar kamar. Dia menuju garasi dan tidak mendapati motor kesayangan anaknya.

"Yeobo! Yoora!" Teriaknya seraya kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Dia melihat suami dan putri tertuanya tengah duduk rapih di meja makan, siap untuk sarapan bersama. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu Chanyeol bergabung, barulah sarapan. Maka dari itu, Boa sebagai sosok ibu yang baik dan perhatian menghampiri kamarnya untuk mengajak Chanyeol sarapan bersama, namun sayangnya

sang buah hati tak ada di kamarnya. "Chanyeol tidak ada di kamarnya! Dia pergi! Astaga, ya tuhan!" Katanya panik seraya memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Banyak pikiran negatif yang berputar di kepalanya mengingat Chanyeol adalah pria nakal yang bahkan perbuatannya bisa melukai dirinya sendiri.

Dua anggota keluarga itu tentu saja terkejut. Yunho buru-buru menghampiri istrinya yang lemas. Dia menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di kursi makan. Dia berjongkok di depan istrinya yang nampak panik. "Tenang saja, Chanyeol pasti pulang. Dia tidak akan tahan hidup tanpa uang." Katanya menenangkan. Jujur saja, dia juga terkejut karena Chanyeol tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia benar-benar nekat. Kepergian Chanyeol ini membuatnya khawatir, namun hanya 40% dan sisanya dia sangat yakin kalau Chanyeol akan kembali. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang tahan hidup tanpa uang. Dia paling anti hidup sulit. Jadi, tentu saja dalam waktu yang sangat dekat dia akan pulang dan kembali menikmati fasilitas keluarganya.

Yoora mendengus kesal, lalu matanya berubah menjadi melotot. "Chanyeol pergi?! Anak itu benar-benar! Lihat saja, aku akan bekerja sama dengan Nana untuk menangkapnya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah!" Yah, Yoora selaku kakak Chanyeol dan sahabat Nana tahu kalau kelemahan Chanyeol adalah Nana. Dia akan menurut pada Nana seolah Nana adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Dia sungguh geram dengan tingkah laku adiknya. Nakal dan tidak tahu aturan seperti seekor hewan liar. Sial, keluarga Park adalah pebisnis sukses yang menjadi sorotan, namun Chanyeol malah bertingkah norak seolah dia dari keluarga rendahan yang tak pernah diajari sopan santun. Itu sungguh akan memalukan nama keluarga Park.

"Biarkan saja adikmu. Dia akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Adikmu dengan cepat akan tahu kalau hidup sendirian tanpa uang banyak bukanlah hal baik."

~~~

"Kau diusir?!"

Itu adalah respon dari Jongdae mengenai cerita Chanyeol yang pergi dari rumah. Chanyeol tidak pergi ke kampus dan justru mengajak Jongdae bertemu di kedai. Chanyeol menceritakan tentang semalam padanya. Yah, hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas manajer dan pembalap saja. Mereka bersahabat dekat bahkan sudah seperti adik-kakak. Selain karena umur yang tidak beda jauh, mereka memilikki beberapa kesamaan. Jadi, tentu saja mereka saling berbagi cerita.

Chanyeol masih bertahan pada aktivitas mengaduk minuman rasa pisangnya tanpa berniat meminumnya. Dia terlalu stress bahkan untuk minum. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya, lalu menatap ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Jongdae. "Ya begitulah. Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan mereka. Aku mau tinggal sendiri dan hidup bebas."

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya. Walapun Chanyeol tipe lelaki nakal, tapi dia cukup menyedihkan. Kasihan juga pada Chanyeol yang hidupnya dipenuhi aturan keluarganya. Mentang-mentang dia satu-satunya anak lelaki yang nantinya akan menjadi pewaris, ayahnya selalu menekan Chanyeol untuk mengikuti jejaknya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol suka. Hey, setiap anak punya mimpi sendiri! Jongdae tengah berpikir untuk memberikannya solusi, selanjutnya dia ingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana jika sekarang kau tinggal di rumah kosong milik pamanku, yah meski tidak terlalu besar?" Usul Jongdae.

Chanyeol langsung menatapnya penuh harap. "Aku bisa tinggal di sana?" Tentu saja dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal, namun dengan mengeluarkan uang sesedikit mungkin. Dewi fortuna sepertinya berpihak padanya. Jongdae menawarkannya tempat tinggal dan pastinya tidak akan malah karena tentu saja, Jongdae adalah sahabatnya. Untuk sekarang ini tak masalah tempat kecil yang penting ia bisa berteduh. Nanti kalau uangnya sudah terkumpul banyak hasil dari kerjanya sebagai pembalap, Chanyeol akan membeli rumah sendiri.

Jongdae mengangguk mantap. "Gratis, tapi kau harus merawatnya dengan baik. Bagaimana pun juga kau diusir karena ikut club balap motor. Aku sebagai manajermu akan bertanggung jawab." Jongdae mengangkat sebalah tangannya seperti tengah bersumpah.

"Gumawo, Jongdae hyung! Aku akan bekerja keras." Jongdae mendengus, lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol memang dikenal dengan sifat serigala yang liar, namun tetap saja dia memilikki sisi anak anjing yang manis.

~~~

Motor besar Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat putih yang tampak sederhana. Dia melihat kertas berisi alamat rumah yang diberikan Jongdae, lalu menyesuaikannya pada rumah di depannya. Saat dirasa sudah sesuai, Chanyeol turun untuk membuka pagar. Ia kembali naik ke motornya, lalu memakirkannya di garasi. Chanyeol mematikan mesin motornya. Dia mengambil barang-barang keperluan sehari-harinya yang ia tumpuk di kursi belakang motornya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia lihat rumah yang akan ditinggalinya tak bisa dibilang bersih terbukti dari debu dan kotoran sejenisnya. Yah, karena ini adalah rumah kosong yang tidak ditempati, jadi tidak dibersihkan. Meski Chanyeol benci berbersih, namun untuk kali ini Chanyeol akan berlapang dada. Ini bukanlah situasi yang tepat untuk mengeluh. Chanyeol akan membuktikan bahwa ia mandiri tanpa di bawah perintah ayahnya.

Yah setelah melihat-lihat, kekurangan rumah ini hanya debu dan beberapa tumpuk kardus entah apa isinya yang membuat rumah ini terlihat seperti tempat penyimpanan barang. Selain itu semuanya cukup memuaskan. Mulai dari fasilitas yang sudah ada, jadi Chanyeol tak perlu membeli lagi. Chanyeol membuka pintu yang sepertinya adalah kamar. Ia meletakkan tas dan barang-barangnya di sudut kamar. Untuk hari ini, Chanyeol takkan pergi berkencan atau pergi keluar. Dia akan lebih dulu membersihkan rumah ini dan menata barang-barangnya. Chanyeol harap itu akan lekas selesai karena demi apapun, dia tak suka bersih-bersih.

~~~

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya di sebuah sofa panjang bagian tengah rumah. Dia terlalu lelah sehabis mengerjakan segalanya, jadi ia istirahat sejenak dengan berbaring di sofa dan malah jatuh teridur. Sebelah tangan kanan kiri Chanyeol terangkat. Mata bulatnya yang masih terasa berat sehabis bangun tidur itu membaca jam. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, itu artinya Chanyeol tidur selama 4 jam. Dia benar-benar seperti orang pingsan. Maklum saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia membereskan segalanya tanpa bantuan tangan para maid, jadi terasa begitu melelahkan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap langit rumah milik paman Jongdae. Sepi sekali. Ingin mengajak teman dekat, tapi tidak punya kecuali Jongdae. Andai saja dia tidak angkuh, pasti dia punya banyak teman.

Dalam keheningan, perut Chanyeol berbunyi cukup keras meminta asupan gizi. Chanyeol meremas perutnya. Dia lapar sekali. Terakhir makan tadi siang saat bertemu dengan Jongdae di kedai. Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur. Semua lemari yang ada di sana ia buka berharap ada makanan atau paling tidak sebungkus mie instan. Namun nyatanya kosong melompong. Jangankan sebungkus makanan, sebotol air mineral saja tidak. Chanyeol berdecak. Dia masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil kemeja pink lengan panjangnya dan kunci motor, lalu keluar dari kamar. Motor besar Chanyeol keluar dari garasi dan melesat membelah malam kota Seoul. Dia tak boleh membuang waktu karena hari semakin larut ditambah perutnya yang tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Chanyeol keluar dari supermarket dengan satu plastik berisi belanjaannya. Dia berjalan menuju motor besarnya diparkirkan, namun sebelum itu mata besarnya menangkap sosok cantik yang tengah berjalan di sebrang sana. Itu Nana noona! Mungkinkah ini yang disebut jodoh? Ia bertemu dengan Nana. Langkahnya terhenti. Dia sangat senang bahkan ia sudah mengembangkan senyumannya. Terlalu antusias, Chanyeol segera bergegas menyebrang tanpa menoleh ke arah sekitarnya. Matanya fokus pada sosok Nana yang masih berjalan sampai melupakan fakta kalau ia tengah menyebrang di saat lampu pejalan kaki berwarna merah.

"Nana noona!"

Tin

Tin

Suara klakson yang kencang memekakkan telinga membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan segera menoleh. Sinar kuning yang sangat silau berasal dari truk pengangkut makanan yang kini melaju ke arahnya dengan membuat matanya menyipit, lalu membelalak. Ia tak sadar jika ia sudah sampai di tengah jalan dan ada truk di depan matanya yang siap menghantam tubuh jangkungnya. Seketika tubuhnya mati kaku untuk bergerak menghindar, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dengan mata membesar.

Brak!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Yang Chanyeol rasakan adalah rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya setelah tubuhnya dihantam bagian depan mobil truk yang membuatnya berakhir berguling di aspal. Tubuh Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak berdaya di aspal tak dapat digerakan lagi bahkan untuk berkedip saja susah. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Chanyeol membentuk sebuah genangan berwarna gelap di aspal jalan. Rasa sakit menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan mematikan syarafnya. Kedua matanya semakin lama terasa memberat seiring dengan kesadarannya yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Sebelum matanya benar- benar tertutup, hal terakhir yang Chanyeol lihat adalah samar-samar seseorang yang bercahaya tengah berdiri di bawah bulan purnama. Chanyeol mengira hidupnya akan berakhir di sini.

Setelah dirasa menabrak seseorang, sang supir menghentikan truknya dan langsung turun dari mobilnya untuk mengecek keadaan seseorang yang pastinya sudah berlumuran darah dan akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana pun juga, dia bukan seorang pengecut yang akan kabur habis menabrak orang. Ia terkejut saat tidak mendapati apapun di depan mobilnya. Ia yakin sekali menabrak seseorang, semestinya ada korban itu di depan mobilnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku yakin sekali menabrak seseorang, tapi kenapa tidak ada siapapun? Tidak mungkin dia pergi secepat itu." Hal ganjil itu membuatnya kebingungan. Setelah dicek beberapa kali dan berputar-putar ternyata memang tidak ada siapapun. Ia mengendikan bahu dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setidaknya ia mengucapkan syukur karena tidak harus bertanggung jawab.

Nana mengedarkan pandangannya saat dirasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah orang dan mobil yang berlalu lalang dan tidak ada tanda- tanda orang memanggilnya. Nana meraba tengkuknya "Apa hanya perasaanku saja?"

~~~

Tubuhnya tengkurap di atas ranjang king size yang dibalut sprei berwarna putih motif bunga emas. Kedua bola mata elanh itu menatap lamat sebuah jam pasir dimana salah satu ruangnya terisis penuh oleh pasir dan yang lainnya kosong. Desahan halus keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah kalender yang tadi dibawanya dari meja belajar ke ranjang. Di salah satu tanggal kalender itu yang merupakan tanggal hari ini terdapat sebuah lingkaran merah.

"Hari ini tepat bulan ke 1004. Sosok malaikat yang baru lahir akan turun ke bumi." Ujarnya seraya mengelus kalungnya yang bergambar sepasang sayap malaikat.

~~~

[Now playing : EXO – Angel]

Sepasang kaki tanpa balutan alas berjalan pelan di bebatuan yang basah akibat terkena sapuan air. Sosok mungil itu mengenakan kaos putih yang sedikit kotor dan celana hitam yang panjangnya menyentuh mata kakinya. Walau penampilannya sederhana, tapi dia terlihat sangat bersinar ditambah lagi dengan sepasang sayap putih yang terbentang lebar dibalik punggungnya tengah bersinar terang bahkan terdapat benda kelap kelip berjatuhan di sekitar sayapnya yang membuatnya semakin bersinar di gelapnya malam. Sosok itu tidak sendirian, di belakangnya terdapat seorang pemuda jangkung dengan kondisi penuh darah dan tidak sadarkan diri tengah melayang di atas udara.

Diturunkannya namja jangkung tak sadarkan diri itu di atas bebatuan. Sosok bersinar itu jongkok disamping pemuda jangkung, ia meletakkan dagunya di atas tempurung lututnya. Kedua mata sipitnya yang berwarna biru laut layaknya lautan menatap lekat pemuda mungil yang terpejam itu.

"Tampan."

Satu kata itu cocok untuk mendeskripsikan seorang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depannya. Di mata birunya, sosok itu sangat tampan dan mempesona. Mulai dari wajah tegasnya dengan warna kulit tak terlalu terang yang terdiri dari sepasang mata yang menutup dengan damai, hidung mancung yang cukup besar, bibir merah tebal yang sangat seksi, dan pipi cukup berisi. Begitu tampan dan membuatnya cukup terpesona dengan semua bentuk anggota tubuhnya.

Tangan milik sosok bersinar itu terjulur, meletakan telapak tangannya di dada pemuda yang ia bawa sehabis tubuh bongsornya tertabrak truk besar. Tentu pergerakannya yang cepat tidak bisa dilihat orang, berakhir dengan dibuat bingung akan pemuda tampan ini yang tiba tiba menghilang dengan sendirinya. Sosok bersinar itu bisa merasakan detak jantung sang namja jangkung yang berdetak pelan.

"Sepertinya sekarat."

Setelah terdiam sambil berpikir seperkian detik, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih kata hatinya yang entah benar atau tidak. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah si wajah tampan. Tangannya menarik dagu namja tampan itu agar mulutnya membuka. Jarak antara bibir mereka semakin menipis.Saat kedua belah bibir itu hampir bersentuhan, ia menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dari mulut yang mana langsung masuk ke mulut lainnya. Sebelah tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dada bidang si tampan bagian kiri tepat dimana jantungnya tengah berdetak pelan.

Oop!

Next? Ditunggu vommentnya ya

Sampai bertemu di next chapter

#Nnyeong


End file.
